


【盾冬】Home

by Alerxia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerxia/pseuds/Alerxia
Summary: 史蒂夫罗杰斯决定改掉自己的坏习惯，而巴基对此不以为然。





	【盾冬】Home

**Author's Note:**

> 最爱的受宠攻～

史蒂夫·罗杰斯摸黑踏进茅草屋的时候，巴基睡得正沉。

星辉漫天，瓦坎达的草原上万籁俱寂，昆式降落在地面的时候卷起一阵小规模的狂风，从上面跳下一个矫健的身影。作为一个正处于全球通缉的逃亡状态中的前超级英雄，史蒂夫深谙如何隐藏之道，虽然现在他脚下的土地大概是全世界他唯一不需要躲藏的地方，黑豹守卫的王国有外面的喧扰涉足不了的宁静。只有一生忙于战斗流离的人才能知道这份宁静有多么难得。

他走近茅草屋，感到心脏扑通地跳跃，草原上的人没有落锁闭户的概念，史蒂夫掀开布帘，向内张望了一下，不算太大的屋里一片漆黑，只有内室传来非常暗淡的光线，这点光芒让他心里涌起一阵心底的的柔情。他小心翼翼地卸下自己身上简易的武器装备，靠在刚进门的角落，悄悄地往屋里摸去。史蒂夫边走，不由摸了摸两个月没有修剪而有点粗糙凌乱的胡子，只得庆幸自己还记得在昆式上洗了个澡，用最普通的夹克长裤换掉了脏兮兮的制服，以至于他走进巴基的居所的时候还算干净清爽。

这座茅草屋——准确来说，瓦坎达土著风情民居——但史蒂夫就直接称呼为茅草屋，是巴基在治疗结束后的恢复阶段一直住的地方。多亏巴基的同意和苏芮公主的告知，他能在爱人的洗脑词被清除的那天陪在他身边，并和他一起搬到了相比于王宫更远离人烟而靠近自然的草原上，他记得巴基次日终于醒来，从折磨了他几十年的头脑深处的牢笼里第一次挣脱的那一刻，他环绕着四周简陋但齐全的家具，走出门看到无际的平原和湖面上的灿烂落日，一群当地的孩子蹦着跳着围着他喊“白狼”时，露出了不知多久以来第一个真心实意的笑容。史蒂夫当时就觉得，只要巴基开口，他甘愿为那笑容付出一切。

不用借助四倍的夜视力，史蒂夫也能在卧室门口看清床上他心心念念的人影，巴基正背对他侧躺着，姿态十分安详。相对于其他一看就是为单人生活设计的家具，他身下那张Kingsize的双人床的意味实在是过于明显。床角有盏被调到最低档的暖色夜光灯，是光线的来源。

史蒂夫小心翼翼地绕到床的另一边，在床沿坐下，摘下自己的靴子轻轻放在地上，悄悄脱掉夹克衫，解开皮带扣，迅速褪下牛仔裤——整个过程都带着战斗状态般的谨慎，小心不发出一点声音。当他艰难地做完这一切，又伸手到衣橱够了件他和巴基公用的睡衣套上，看到巴基依然老老实实的睡着时才松了口气。

史蒂夫掀开被子，躺到巴基身边，他并不着急入睡，而是侧过身，用手肘撑在枕头上，面对面认真地端详他的巴基。巴基睡得很香、很沉，脑袋枕在柔软的枕头上，未曾刻意修剪的棕发越长越长，一部分被压在脸颊和枕头中间，露出来的发梢分布在颈间。他睡着时的模样特别不设防，眉目舒展，脸颊红润，嘴唇倒是微微翘起来，似乎在做什么美梦。史蒂夫把一束散下来的发丝拨到他耳后，抑制住自己想去细细亲吻那双唇片或是薄薄的眼皮的冲动。他之前几天和巴基提过要回来的事情，但没具体到几日几时，不然巴基肯定会熬夜等他。

巴基身上披着瓦坎达人传统的红色格子长袍，缺失的左臂被一块蓝色的方巾包裹，乍一看倒没有什么特别。红色的柔软长袍严严实实地裹着他的肩膀到小腿，只有右手露出来，艳丽的色彩和他白皙的皮肤在夜光灯下形成鲜明的对比。不知道他下面穿了什么，也可能什么都没穿，想到这个史蒂夫就觉得呼吸急促，脑子里不断冒出令他血气翻涌的画面，他们上次的分别在两个月前，那是一个幽暗的黎明，刚经过短暂相聚的他们还在昆式里缠绵悱恻难舍难分。史蒂夫穿着战斗服坐在驾驶舱的椅子上，巴基就穿着一件一模一样的袍子，两腿大开，在他身上上下起伏，两人紧密结合的地方被袍子遮住了。巴基紧紧抱着史蒂夫仰起的脑袋，胡乱亲着他的嘴唇和胡子，史蒂夫小心拖着他的腰把他用力按向自己的阴茎，之前在屋里就高潮过好几次的他眼睛早就哭肿了，史蒂夫自己也舒服得直低吟。

那是一次美妙的经历，其实只要和巴基在一起没有什么时刻是不令他着迷的，巴基就像他专属的美妙魔咒。史蒂夫驱赶掉脑子里乱七八糟的画面，眼前的巴基的呼吸十分缓和，是深度睡眠时特有的慢波频率，随着他的胸腔起伏，他的腹部也跟着一起一落——两个月前还几乎看不出变化的地方已经有了十分明显的隆起，红袍下显示出鼓起的形状，巴基伸出的右手正轻轻放在上面，展示出一种保护者的姿态。史蒂夫忍不住把手覆在了巴基的手上，隔着衣服感受传递而来的火热，这里居然住着一个小生命，属于他和巴基两个人的结合，相连共生，再也无法分割，多么神奇的造物，这是上天的馈赠，傻透了的笑容在他脸上荡漾开，他停不下自己的笑意，这是他的巴基，身体里住着他们的孩子，史蒂夫越看越欢喜，十指握紧巴基的，心里的快乐和得意简直要从每个毛孔散发出去。怎么会有这样的幸福和美满？这真的是属于他的吗？史蒂夫用另一只手摸了摸巴基的脸颊，像在触碰一个美得不真实的梦，他忍不住俯身下去，吻上巴基的侧脸和鼻尖，大概因为被胡子扫到，巴基不舒服地动了动，出于对Alpha气息的天生信任，巴基的身体本能都没有警告他。他只是懒懒翻了个身，变成平躺的姿势，右手仍然扶着肚子，这下那隆起的肚腹更加明显。史蒂夫不敢得寸进尺地在同一个位置流连，只好换着地方亲。巴基身上太香了，孕期Omega的吸引力几乎是致命的，更何况他爱着巴基这么多年，如今的每一刻都恰如幻梦成真。

也许他的动作还是过于急躁和贪婪，巴基发出几声意味不明的咕哝，史蒂夫恋恋不舍地放开唇舌，手指抹了抹巴基脸上沾着的水痕。

巴基朦胧地发出一声疑问：“……史蒂夫？”

看到还是把他闹醒了，史蒂夫讪讪收回手，低声道：“是我。”

“史蒂夫。”巴基又念了一遍这个名字，他慢慢地、撑着自己坐起来，眼睛几乎睁不开：“……你干什么……呢？”

“摸摸咱们的小宝贝。”史蒂夫的大手还隔着柔软的袍子在巴基的肚子上摸来摸去，好奇又期待地问：“会动了没有？都快五个月了。”

巴基似乎没听懂他的话，声音模糊地小声问：“怎么……没告诉我……会回来？”

史蒂夫也坐起来，看着巴基根本没睡醒的模样，嘴角压不住地直笑：“刚结束一个任务，也说不准什么时候——结束了就立刻回来了，想你。”

巴基慢慢点点头，他困倦得很，几乎可以立即睡过去，这段时间肚子里的家伙闹腾的厉害，他已经很久没好好睡上一觉了。

但史蒂夫已经凑到身边了，巴基只能自觉地凑上去亲他，嘴上勾着他回吻，右手挪到了胸前的系带开始忙活。

“真想你……刚才差点从昆式上直接跳下来……”史蒂夫双臂收紧搂着他，呼吸急促又炽热，他在接吻的间隙倾诉着思念，不停吸着巴基的舌尖。

“知道，知道了……”巴基有点不好意思，他还是很困，眼睛只能眯着，没力气的手一直打滑，最外面的带子都解不开，他不得不小声安抚道：“你等等……史蒂夫……等一下……”

撇到巴基忙着给自己宽衣解带，史蒂夫脸红了，结结巴巴地问：“巴基，你，你做什么？”

巴基瞟了他一眼，没理会他的明知故问，右手继续解着前襟的带子。

史蒂夫的视线牢牢粘着他，巴基的外袍正在从他肩头一点点滑落，他觉得自己都在大口喘了，嘴上却说：“巴基，我没想吵醒你……你，你还是先睡吧……都困成这样了……”

听到这话，巴基努力睁开眼睛，一脸的若有所思，之后摇了摇头：“不行，你……我不喜欢你……趁我睡觉的时候来……”

史蒂夫急忙辩驳道：“我……我哪有，我没想……”他的话卡在喉咙，发现劣迹斑斑的自己根本无力反驳。

为了证明自己的话，史蒂夫只得把已经伸到袍子底下正在他大腿上反复抚摸的手拿开，并艰难移开视线，后退身体与他拉开一点距离，信誓旦旦道：“我今天不碰你，巴基。”

听到这话，巴基似乎清醒了些，他眨眨眼睛，觉得难以相信，然后他看向史蒂夫。

“你——是不是累了？那你快点休息吧……抱歉，我没考虑到。”巴基有点脸红，但更多的是似乎松了一口气的表情。他慢慢穿好衣服，含情脉脉地看了一眼史蒂夫，低头摸上肚子：“对啊，月初就会踢我了，这几天动的很厉害呢……”

史蒂夫咽了下口水，其实他一点都不累，岂止不累，他现在提枪上阵大战三天三夜都没问题，他看着抱着自己圆滚滚的肚子的巴基，正低低地絮说一些甜蜜的话，孕期的他散发出一种特别的光辉和慵懒的风情，更不用说可以逼疯人的孕期Omega信息素了，他觉得体内的Alpha一直在丧失理智的边缘徘徊，巴基说的没错，要是他一直睡着不醒，他也难保不会兽性大发。

他捂起脸，想起了临行前战友们的调侃。

先是来收拾武器的娜塔莎，为了避人耳目染成银发的女特工一挑眉：“又去看巴恩斯？”

“嗯。”史蒂夫冷淡地回道，巴基在瓦坎达休养是他专属的秘密，他知道她会理解他在有关巴基的事上一贯的防备姿态。

娜塔莎似乎不感兴趣他的藏匿地点，只和旁边的山姆相视一笑，眼神暧昧。

“这次会去多久？”

“看情况，一周左右。”

“哇哦。”山姆发出一声夸张的感叹，“他受得了你了吗？”

史蒂夫回头看他们，皱眉道：“什么意思？”

娜塔莎朝天翻了个白眼：“什么意思？你觉得我们都看不见你每次‘看望巴基’回来之后脸上那种特别的神态吗？”

“什么神态？你们想说什么？”史蒂夫对队友的哑谜格外不满。

“上帝，就是满脸都写着‘我有好好爽过’的神态！特别满足，回味十足——因为刚刚上了整天整夜床的那种神态，再看看你现在欲求不满、归心似箭的样子——你还要我说的有多明显？罗杰斯队长？”

史蒂夫的脸从她说到“好好爽过”的时候就红的像烧开的水壶，几乎要冒烟了：“什么乱七八糟的？”他故作镇定地看看四周，还好旺达早就回去睡觉了。

娜塔莎穷追不舍：“那么告诉我，上次你离开之后巴恩斯躺了多少天？”

“没躺多久……巴基哪有那么弱……”史蒂夫心虚地回复，难道他真的表现得太明显了吗？

娜塔沙把最后两把战术棍漂亮地收回腰间，丢下一句：“我真同情巴恩斯”，然后就踩着战术靴身姿窈窕的离开了。

……什么同情巴基？这话什么意思？阴阳怪气！史蒂夫在她走远之后想着，巴基是他的一生挚爱，他在喘不过气的任务间隙里回去看看巴基、跟他温存一下怎么了？说的好像他每次到瓦坎达就是为了和他来一发、释放见不得人的欲望似的。

他看了眼山姆，仿佛想从这位忠实的伙伴身上寻求一些支持，然而山姆机智地避开了他的目光，一边打着哈哈说队长晚安，一边飞快消失在他的视线里。

茫茫黑夜里史蒂夫一个人驾驶着战机，他把航线设定好，脑子里又回想起娜塔莎的话——“我真同情巴恩斯。”

真是够巧，七十年前，道根他们也是这么说的，只是他们不知道内情，以为光明正直的队长在假期从不休息，每次都揪着可怜的巴基陪他去镇上潜伏、刺探敌情，虽说这也是事实，不过每次中士还得负责解决队长的生理问题——七十年前的欧洲萧条匮乏，好的时候能找到一家隐蔽的旅馆房间，供他们消磨一个下午，坏的时候，他们什么地方都试过。

那时候巴基还会抱怨几句，野外太冷了，仓库的地板太硬了，旅馆的套子太小了，史蒂薇的家伙比地板还硬……

现在史蒂夫回想起来，也不是每次都只有上床这么一项娱乐活动可供选择，有一次菲利普斯上校随手塞给史蒂夫两张电影票，那是正在上映的一部爱情片，史蒂夫记得剧院海报上是一位性感女郎出浴的画面，他小心把电影票塞进钱包，一路都在琢磨怎么让巴基和他一起去，结果任务结束他还没来得及开口，巴基就给他塞了张写着旅馆地址的小纸条，嘴里嘟囔着：“刚在埋伏的时候膝盖磕得痛死了，得找张床才行，不然我明天准走不了路。”

他结结巴巴地说：“巴基，那个，我准备了电影票……”

巴基脸红了：“我们不能在电影院搞起来……太危险了。”

“我不是那个意思……我是说，我们可以去看个电影，像，像一个约会那样。你，你觉得呢？”

“约会？”巴基重复这个词，笑了：“你从哪学来这些泡姑娘的法子？看电影吃饭，消磨点时间，最后无非是还要哄人上床的，那不如早点直奔主题。还是说——”巴基眼珠一转，“你更喜欢姑娘？”

看他一脸坏笑，史蒂夫就知道事情不妙，果然晚上他不知从哪里搞来一副女士丝袜和一堆化妆品，他坐在床上涂着艳丽的口红，半垂着眼睛，用丝袜抱着的瘦削小腿轻轻摩擦他的腰侧，那天他完全把持不住，抱着巴基在那个又小又破的旅馆房间干了他四次还是五次，巴基最后一次用嘴帮他吸出来的时候，他视线的角落瞄到电影票和用过套子被团成一团，随便扔在地上。

现在巴基连抱怨都没有了，史蒂夫看着他平躺回去，任凭史蒂夫的指尖一遍遍穿过他柔软的棕发，巴基心满意足地捉过他的手，迷迷糊糊亲了几下，低声又温柔地说：“拯救世界辛苦了，我的小狮子。”

……史蒂夫往自己身下看了看，发出一声长长的、哀伤的叹息，确定巴基睡熟之后。就一头扎到门口的湖里游泳去了。

* * *

巴基咂吧着嘴从梦里醒来，他很久没睡过这么沉、这么好的一觉了，小腹依然和往常一样坠坠压着他，倒比以往安分很多。

巴基轻轻用脸颊蹭了蹭枕头，他记得昨天夜里他满世界乱跑的alpha没提前打声招呼就回来了，摸进他草原上的小屋爬上他们的床，钻进热乎乎的被窝，毛躁又急切地亲他的脸和脖子，像头邋里邋遢的雄狮毫无自觉。他们说了点黏糊糊的胡话，史蒂夫还一边不停地摸他肚子，他的手掌滚烫，身躯也是，令巴基在alpha气息的包裹下彻底睡了过去，虽然他的超级英雄丈夫没有一天不热衷于把自己扔进麻烦和危险里，可巴基一如既往地信任他，甚至危险地依赖起他给自己带来的安全感。

巴基知道自己应该警惕这段安逸时光对他精神的麻痹，经验告诉他太好的东西往往轮不到他，但此刻日光正从窗帘下一点点渗进来，空气里弥漫着淡淡的夏日橙花香气，巴基便自暴自弃了，管他呢，就算在不久的将来他要把偷来的平静日子和偷来的史蒂夫罗杰斯统统还回去，还给世界，还给某个钦定的人，他还是决定先享受当下。巴基缓缓睁开眼睛，在柔软床铺上翻了个身，等待那双强健有力的手臂因为他醒来的动静把他捞过去，揉进alpha滚烫结实的怀抱里。

屋子里十分安静，巴基探出手摸摸另外半边床，床单只残留着男人的体温，他对着空气发了会愣，觉得哪里不太对劲，走神半天，才想起扯开被子下的领口向内看，胸口一片白皙、光滑，没有吻痕和红肿。他又想了想，用仅有的一只手慢慢撑着自己跪坐起来，背对床尾一面泛黄的镜子掀起睡袍下摆，回过头细看，腰腹和大腿的可见处也没有手印和什么可疑的痕迹，他把身上反反复复检查了一遍，微微松了口气，这时肚子里的小家伙动了一下，巴基才有点为这一系列羞耻的动作脸红。

“史蒂夫？”他对着房门喊，扶着慢慢肚子下了床，没有人回应，他也没有着急，环视了下房间，拣起alpha昨天胡乱堆在地上的脏衣服，一股脑丢进浴室的木桶，晚点还要带去河边洗。

他一手脱掉衣服，把头发解散，它们越长越长，快要盖过肩头了，他没舍得剪过，因为史蒂夫似乎挺喜欢，总是拿手拨弄它们，或者鼻尖埋在里面闻。

这也是为什么他特地拿上香片和精油走进浴室，平时他一个人，懒得那么讲究，他早就不是布鲁克林养尊处优的小少爷，出门五分钟都要把头发梳得整齐、皮鞋擦的锃亮。他现在只会为显而易见的理由打理自己，走进浴室前他脚步顿住，想了想又折返，拿起床头一个粉色的罐子一并带了进去。

一刻钟之前史蒂夫就醒过来了，昨天他在湖里游了大概一小时，划水、下潜、跃出换气，瓦坎达的湖水微凉，沐浴着星光，很快熄灭了他过于热烈的火气，差不多了以后他甩着头发上的水珠从水里走回湖岸，在腰间裹起一大块麻布，两腿岔开坐在湖边的大石头上，任风吹拂肌肤，晾干自己。

视野很暗，湖面翻涌着淡淡的雾气，柔软的草丛间有昆虫持续不断的鸣叫，偶尔有穿过一整片凉爽树林的风声，湖边芦苇的“沙沙”作响，在夏夜中愈发清晰，这里如此“吵闹”，却又实在寂静，史蒂夫大咧咧地半赤裸坐在石头上，看着眼前夏夜的景色，忽然明白为何巴基愿意留在这里，离故乡数万公里远的地方作为他的栖身之所。

史蒂夫自己也是一个正被全球通缉的“犯人”，躲在一个神秘陌生、不为人知的国度之中，却错觉眼前这一切是如此平凡安详，合该如此，连时间都走得那么慢，好像他们在布鲁克林捱过的漫长童年。

头顶的星星在燃烧，澄澈而锐利，一片安宁中，史蒂夫觉得星空下的其他都变得遥远且模糊，只剩下他和咫尺之遥的那座小屋，他的巴基睡在那儿，那个简陋的小屋便成了他的心脏，他的永无乡。

一想到巴基，史蒂夫眼角就不由自主地弯起，露出一个大胡子掩盖下的长长的微笑，他回来的日子太短太少了，在“外面”的时候——无论是在九万英尺的高空开着昆式，在战斗间隙的坐在大楼废墟寻找对面的狙击点，还有卧底时路过公园喷泉旁边的热狗摊，那些时候都会令他情不自禁地想起巴基，或者就是毫无来由的想，他躺在汽车旅馆散发怪味的床单上翻来覆去，想巴基，想他深深浅浅的笑纹，想他柔软的拥抱，想他们形影不离的日子和错失的岁月。史蒂夫从不告诉任何人，不用所谓纪念品标榜他的思念，安全起见他甚至没有把巴基的照片放在钱包怀表或别的地方，但那有什么关系，巴基在他右心房的瓣膜上，如果残缺全身的血液都会朝那里汩汩流过去，直到最后一滴干涸；詹姆斯·巴恩斯是史蒂夫·罗杰斯理想的一半，欲望的总和，是他求而不得、得而复失的梦，他不知道撞了什么好运上帝居然让他这个布鲁克林的平凡穷小子拥有了巴基的爱和全部。

等风开始有了凉意，史蒂夫便踩着柔软的草地擦干头发回到床上，躺到巴基身后，恨不得立刻就睡着，巴基还乖乖地闭着眼睛，红红的嘴唇撅起，史蒂夫忍不住倾身轻轻亲了一下，又一下，巴基在半梦半醒间，主动回身抱住了他的脖子，用一只手把他往自己怀里按，史蒂夫宽阔的肩背已经不需要任何遮挡，但巴基抱着他好像他还是那个小豆芽，用守护者的姿态温柔坚定的拥着他。他的信息素是那么甜蜜，又清冽，史蒂夫深深呼吸了一口，抬起手环紧了他的腰，床头的小夜灯发散出淡淡的暖光，让史蒂夫清晰地看到巴基脖子上的细小绒毛，下面的血管正一下下鲜活跳动着，他有点冲动地啃咬上去，同时使劲吮出一个印子，爱人的最重要的那支动脉只隔着一层薄薄的皮肤，卡着他的犬齿，史蒂夫边吻边想，他可以轻而易举地咬下去，咬破它，像狮子咬住雄鹿的咽喉，将他整个人吞吃入腹。

他拱了拱身体，一手扶住巴基的后脑，抬头吻上他的下巴，那里有个可爱的凹陷，史蒂夫用舌尖扫过那里，最后吻上他柔软饱满的唇，巴基睡的很沉，两片唇瓣没有力气，予取予求地被他叼着、吮吸着……

史蒂夫沮丧地发现刚才的一个多小时的“降温”都成了徒劳，他已经硬了，他想要巴基，想要的快要发疯。

史蒂夫从小就是个内敛早熟、少年老成的孩子，成为美国队长后更多了种从容不迫的气质，但在巴基的事情上，一百多岁的罗杰斯队长总有点缺乏安全感跟患得患失，他深知巴基对他的爱，可越清楚这一点，他倒越来越控制不了对巴基的渴望，越急切地想要确认巴基还在他身边，造成他每次回来都有点难以自持。面对战友们的揶揄，史蒂夫总不愿承认他回来就为了“和巴基上床”，可事实是每次一看到巴基出现在视线里，他就难以自抑一遍遍亲吻他、占有他的冲动。

史蒂夫紧紧搂着巴基，舔他的齿根，逗弄他的舌头，一遍遍低声呼唤他的名字：“Bucky，Bucky……”巴基没给出什么反应，眼珠在眼皮下微微转动，八成还在做什么放羊的梦，对发生在自己身上的事一概不知。史蒂夫一边惭愧地入侵他的口腔，放在巴基背后的手也从下方伸到了他的袍子里，指尖传来弹性光滑的触感，他忍不住捏了又捏。一只恶魔举着喇叭冲他大喊，让他骑着巴基，趁着天亮前的时光好好来一发，他知道巴基从不会拒绝自己（他又不是没这么趁虚而入过），知道巴基的身体会有多软多湿，他的穴口会在扩张的时候委委屈屈地开闭着，然后又会在他真正插入后紧紧吸着他不放，怎么也不愿意让他离开，他放纵自己想象了一下，结果胯下简直硬的要爆炸。

他想起那个日头明晃晃的下午，巴基正扶着羊棚的栏杆专注地数他新出生的小羊，他风尘仆仆地赶回来，朝巴基的背影狂奔过去，他的制服袖子和前襟是破的（后来被巴基补好了），靴子带着几吨烂泥，像个强盗头子那样从后面一把抱住他，格外急躁地亲他的嘴唇，两人还没亲热多久，巴基疑问的话还没来得及问出口，史蒂夫已经心急火燎迫不及待地撩开他的后袍就干了起来——也幸亏omega的身体适应力足够强，毕竟他的尺寸那么壮观，前几下又捅的那么急，巴基只好右手抓着栏杆，腿脚发软地被史蒂夫一下下顶着。史蒂夫箍紧他的腰臀，掰开他的大腿，嘴里一边喃喃着：“对不起，Bucky……”一边发力挺动腰腹，顶的一次比一次深，一次比一次凶狠，他记得那次性爱短暂而激烈，射出来的时候两人都因为灭顶的快感剧烈颤抖地失神。他意犹未尽地在里面蹭了两下，就把巴基扛在肩上，大步回了小屋，巴基也温顺地由他摆弄，直到被放到床上、压进床垫里的时候还主动拉下他的脖子吻他。他们从白天做到晚上，到深夜，黎明将至的时候史蒂夫就又出发了，几小时后神清气爽地出现在队员们面前。当时他根本没预料到一个月之后苏芮公主破天荒亲自打给他，恭喜他已经升级成了一个“父亲”，这还是为中士例行体检的时候发现的。

狂喜过后，史蒂夫最大的心情居然是懊恼，他不是没想过要和巴基要一个可爱的强壮的孩子，但那应该在一个更适当的场合，用更……体面的方式才对，视频里巴基的脸上还带着害羞的红晕，估计也没想到这个，但这其实也算意料之中，他们又没想过采取“措施”，过去在打仗的间隙，他和巴基都不会把可怜的空闲时光用在享受一个平静闲适的都市午后上面，更不用说现在他和巴基相处的时间更珍贵，只要在一块两人之间几乎剩下了性，见面到分别，早上到晚上，除了压着巴基不放史蒂夫好像什么都没做过，什么都不想做。

……娜特他们说的对，黑暗中，罗杰斯队长从脸颊到耳根都红透了，他回来大概就是找巴基上床的。

他的巴基明明值得最好的，史蒂夫羞愧地摸着巴基的肚子，他会和巴基好好谈谈的，他发誓改掉这个“坏习惯”，他要和巴基好好度过几个美好的日子，给巴基一个真正难忘的假期。

立下这个雄心壮志以后，史蒂夫强压住冲动，胳膊横在巴基胸前，一头睡了过去。睡意来袭之际，他也反复提醒自己要忍住，不要那么鲁莽，并打定主意要在爱人醒来后认真践行。

巴基抱着木桶撩起布帘子，一抬头，就撞上史蒂夫抡起斧子劈柴的画面。

史蒂夫一看到他，脸上绽出一个大大的笑：“嗨，早上好，巴克，睡的还好吗？”

巴基迟疑地点点头，他不知道昨天史蒂夫休息了多久，但显然现在他已经完全恢复了，一副精力充沛的样子。他上下打量了一下只套着汗衫牛仔裤的史蒂夫，alpha梳到脑后的金发在阳光下闪耀，汗珠正顺着他的额头往下，淌出道道痕迹，一直没入领口。

他很长时间没有见到这样活生生、热腾腾的史蒂夫了，所以他放任自己的目光在丈夫肌肉起伏波涛汹涌的身躯上停留了一会，才走向河边。

史蒂夫眼里则全然是另外一种风景，刚刚出浴的巴基正抱着肚子看着他，有些疑惑，有些迷茫，晚上还看不太清晰，现在他发现因为怀孕巴基的脸颊和上身都丰腴了一些，露出的身体部分白得发亮，头发和蓝眼睛都湿漉漉的，眼神纯真而带着一股疑惑，简直是他临摹过的希腊油画里的爱神。

他的爱神在河边的石头上坐下，费力地躬下腰把史蒂夫的作战服、常服拎起来展平了看，寻找弹孔和刀痕，然后丢进另一个桶里泡上，又手脚麻利地帮他洗内裤和背心。大概是察觉到史蒂夫怔怔地盯着自己，巴基回头对他笑了笑，洗干净手走进了屋。史蒂夫迅速通过回忆恶心的外星人粘液和罗斯将军皱巴巴的脸让自己冷静下来，巴基很快出来，手里多了杯新鲜的羊奶，自己喝了一口递给史蒂夫，他一饮而尽，用手擦擦嘴，还是盯着他。

巴基沐浴着他的目光，缓慢地在旁边的一个矮凳上坐下，好整以暇地看他一个早上劈出来的一大摞“成果”，开口道：“你知道这里的柴都不用劈的吧？”

史蒂夫啊了一声。

巴基给他解释：“特查拉给每个瓦坎达的住户都装上了新能源。”他指了一个方向，“连小羊的棚子里都有——节能环保嘛。”

史蒂夫回头看了看“那个”羊棚，用自己都没察觉到的酸溜溜的语气说：“是吗，特查拉还真大方啊？”还有你什么时候开始直接叫特查拉的，史蒂夫更想问。

巴基对史蒂夫的小心思一清二楚，无奈地耸了耸肩：“先进来史蒂薇，我们得吃早饭。”

史蒂夫不知道巴基怎么变出这一桌子早餐的，黑面包，炸小鱼，炒蛋和煎火腿，甚至还有他讨厌的四季豆跟西兰花，“这儿的集市什么都有，”巴基解释，一边把一锅刚煮好的粥端上来，红褐色的粥在锅里嘟嘟冒泡儿，飘出一股史蒂夫不太熟悉的浓郁香味，勾得他食指大动，“但没有你喜欢的那种咖啡，我就想，让你尝点‘当地特色’也不赖。”

巴基说着捻起手边碟子里的一颗红彤彤的球状果实塞进他嘴里，史蒂夫下意识咬住，汁液爆开，他被酸得呲牙咧嘴，半天说不出话。

巴基得逞地大笑，史蒂夫吃瘪的时候很少，偶尔看一两次着实有趣，在史蒂夫惊愕不解的目光中，他把剩下几枚红果实的汁全挤在了粥锅里。

史蒂夫于是拒绝品尝这个“特色”，尽管巴基把粥喝得津津有味。史蒂夫吃着味道熟悉到令他怀念的炒蛋和火腿，心里一阵愧疚，他老派绅士的思维还顽固地停留在上世纪，巴基习惯一直照顾他，但让omega挺着肚子还要收拾出一大桌早饭实在过分，于是等他搁下勺子，史蒂夫就起身抢着去收拾。

“你别急，Steve……我们还有一整天呢。”巴基在他后面嘀咕，史蒂夫“嗯？”了一声回头，差点撞到人，巴基无奈笑着，把水池边插着花束的几个彩色玻璃瓶子拿开，省的史蒂夫不小心打碎。见他凑过来，史蒂夫赶快说都交给我吧，你不方便，大有拍胸脯保证的姿态，巴基想着若他因为一只手就无法洗碗，那他的脏碗脏碟子岂不是要堆上了天，但嘴上还是说道，那我负责做什么呢？

史蒂夫两手沾满泡沫，眉弓挑起，想了想，那你负责亲吻洗碗工吧，巴基扑哧笑了，说这个洗碗工胆子真不小，于是他抱上史蒂夫的腰，脸庞慢慢凑近，轻啄他的下唇，然后是上唇，又细细舔了一遍，舔得史蒂夫浓密的睫毛一直颤，心痒得要命，恨不得当场抱住他啃回去，巴基这时候忽然放开他，不满催促道，愣什么，快洗啊，史蒂夫哦了一声，连忙又洗了一个盘子，冲完水放到架子上晾，然后便停下来看着他，拿着海绵的右手搭在池子边不动了，巴基只好再去亲他，这次他伸进一点舌尖到alpha的唇间，又飞快地探出来，像一只害怕的蝴蝶飞出她的茧……

他们吃早饭只用了二十分钟，洗碗却洗了足足一小时，最后，史蒂夫已经把巴基放到水池同侧的架子上，站在他两腿之间，一手扶着他的腰、一手揉着他挺翘的两瓣屁股，热烈地吻他，深深吻进他的口腔，吻到舌根发酸，要依赖对方口中的氧气才能活下去似的地步，巴基双手搭在他的肩背，稍微拉开了一点两人的距离，喘息不止着问他：“……要，要去床上吗？”

史蒂夫胡子上还挂着巴基吻过的口水，意犹未尽，此刻突然像被刺醒了一样，眼睛瞪大，脸涨的通红，他昨天说什么来着，这才刚过早饭，这可不妙……

巴基的脸颊布满红晕，有意无意地蹭过他的裆部鼓胀的阴茎和沉甸甸的囊袋，抬眼看他：“……你这次什么时候离开？”

“我，我不确定……”史蒂夫干巴巴地看着巴基说，咽了咽口水。

巴基跳下架子，又吻了下他的嘴角，低声说：“我得去做点‘准备’”。他脸还红着，目光躲闪。

史蒂夫不到六小时前立下的雄心壮志立刻像海浪上的小船一样随时面临四分五裂的危险。

他赶紧把巴基搂紧怀里，理着吻他鬓边的长发，试图让自己听起来足够诚恳：“我该说抱歉，巴克，我不是为这个来的，我不想每次都……我只是想……我该陪你做点别的……”史蒂夫笨拙地解释，最后无力地放下手。

巴基脸上先是闪过一丝惊讶，然后脸更红了，清澈的蓝眼睛里映出一个垂头丧气的alpha。

“我爱你，Bucky……”

巴基这下笑了，露出一个了然的神情：“我知道，我也爱你，傻瓜。”

巴基住的这里和当地人都很远，但小孩子却不介意翻山越岭来找这个白人玩，不过现在那几个围着巴基又唱又跳的是刚才他们在路上遇到、一起跟着回来的孩子。

上午他们趁着天气还没热起来之前逛了市集，史蒂夫大开眼界，光水果他就看到了不下四十种，各种颜色的蔬果都被小篮子或小铁皮桶装着，密密麻麻、整整齐齐排列在路两旁，深红，浅红，橙，金黄，史蒂夫穿过其中，像行走在不同鲜艳色块组成的阵型里。他也看到了早上巴基喂给他的那种水果，摊主用生涩的英语向他介绍“人们不吃它，只拿来做调料”，“其口味深受孕妇青睐”，史蒂夫脸红地瞟向巴基，但巴基发誓他从那副眼神里看出了明明白白的骄傲和得意。

史蒂夫本以为两个白人走在街上会被围观，但大多数人都没有对他们投来异样的眼神，有一些与白狼很熟悉的摊主，还会主动和他打招呼，看来瓦坎达比他想象的要更开明，其中一个年轻的小伙子老远看到巴基，蹦跳地跑过来，他脖子上挂着好几圈用牙齿、羽毛和彩绳装饰着的奇怪项链，他竟取下一节直接挂到巴基的脖子上，巴基也对他双手合十低头致谢，他笑嘻嘻地走了，露出一口白牙。

史蒂夫正抱着他们刚刚采购的大袋食材用具，见此景阴阳怪气地问：“这位先生是谁，我怎么都不认识？”

巴基对他挤挤眼睛：“那怪谁哦，史蒂夫？你以前也没时间来市集呀。”

他们在回去的路上就碰到了这帮孩子，他们都不会讲英语，皮肤黑黝黝的，眼睛特别亮，最大的是个姑娘，叫纳夕拉，她和巴基唧唧咕咕说了好多，脸上释放出兴奋喜悦的光彩，巴基听着也笑着直点头。到家之后，巴基先把小羊们赶出来吃草，纳夕拉他们一起帮他，小羊们迈着有力的小短腿跑开了，巴基又从墙上拿下来几把大剪刀，看样子是要帮几只大一点的母羊剪羊毛，不借助机器剪羊毛是个力气活，之后还要抽线、分股，几个孩子坐成一圈，边讲笑话边干活，动作娴熟麻利。史蒂夫坐在远一点的地方，长腿抻直望天，百无聊赖。

巴基示意他说，如果他想，可以帮小羊们修修棚子，史蒂夫拿好要用的工具，目测了一会，凭借美国队长的超强理解力无师自通，先把篱笆扎好，再用锤子一下下把羊棚的围栏打进土里，同样是力气活。

太阳快落山的时候孩子们一哄而散，纳西拉走前，巴基送了她一大束鲜花，有矢车菊、风信子和鸢尾，女孩抱着花，笑得眼含秋水十分动人，最后亲了亲巴基的肚子，挥手离开。史蒂夫这才一把丢下锤子，大步走过去，捧住巴基的脸咬他的嘴唇，他忍耐许久，这个吻格外漫长，从激烈到平缓，两人在落日金色的霞光中安静地亲吻，一双长长的剪影落在草原上。史蒂夫终于放开他的嘴，又低头拉起他的手指认真地亲，其实巴基的手早不如年少时那么细嫩白皙，倒布满了茧子，拿枪和干活的都有，史蒂夫只亲的很细密很认真，恨不得把每一道茧子都尝一遍。巴基喃喃地说纳夕拉家里刚刚迎来了一个妹妹，起名纳乌拉，在瓦坎达语里是‘鲜花’的意思。所以你送她花，史蒂夫低声说，巴基点点头，嘴角紧抿着，一会才抬头看史蒂夫，蓝眼睛一直眨动：“你也想要‘鲜花’吗？还是……”

史蒂夫用两只宽厚的手掌握紧巴基的右手，虔诚而迷恋地看着他，一往情深，答非所问：“Bucky，有时候，我真怕自己是在做梦……”

温存了一会后巴基决定为今天收尾，史蒂夫发现巴基在做这些事情的时候有一种切实的愉悦，他两颊鼓起来，眼睛发光，把晒好的干草堆回去，给吃饱喝足、围着他跑的小羊梳毛，巴基弯腰也很费力，史蒂夫特别担心他看不见脚下的小羊羔被绊倒，但小羊们聪明极了，只会在巴基的脚边跑来跑去，却不会挡住他前行的路。

做完之后，他们坐在一棵郁郁葱葱的大榆树下休息。

“腰酸不酸？”史蒂夫让巴基躺在他腿上，手掌在他腰侧轻按。

“还好。”巴基诚实地说，“有时候站久了会，现在腰上负担重，控制肌肉的能力也没那么强了。但这里也没人管我，没什么好担心的。”

史蒂夫出手的力道非常舒适，巴基渐渐靠在他身上睡着了，孕期的人特别容易困和累，巴基已经算体能很好的了。夕阳渐渐落下地平线，天空的颜色不断变幻，每一种都美不胜收，暖风吹过他们身上，心爱的人就在触手可及之处，史蒂夫感到心里特别满足和幸福。

他继续帮巴基按着腰，天色变暗，史蒂夫想，一天已经过去了，等巴基醒来，他们就可以洗澡、拥吻、踏实地睡一觉。

他没再只顾着找巴基上床……就算巴基现在又香又软，乖顺甜美地躺在自己腿上，但也……

史蒂夫盯着巴基的胸前，借助超强的夜视力，他注意到巴基胸前的因为孕期发育出的隆起，不，更仔细的说，是顶端那两个小点，正把他的外衣顶出两个圆圆的湿濡的痕迹……

这是……？他无奈地摇头，不能再细想，他警告自己，转移开了视线。

但没过一会，他就忍不住一瞟再瞟。

明明上次分别的时候，巴基还没这个……部位，看一眼，就一眼吧，他对自己说，应该不会……

巴基突然睁开眼睛，自下仰视着史蒂夫的脸，有点迷朦地问：“史蒂夫？你脸怎么这么红？”

“没事。”史蒂夫飞快回答。

巴基坐了起来，伸了个懒腰，久久没回神，史蒂夫思索了一会，像是在考虑措辞，又像在和自己天人交战，好大一会才结结巴巴地说：“我想看……看一眼……你的，你的……”

“我的？”巴基疑惑，看着史蒂夫躲闪不已，却又在他胸前巡游的目光，片刻后他清醒了，理解过来，露出标志性的坏笑，“我的什么？”

巴基转过身，分开双腿，慢慢地跨坐到史蒂夫膝盖上，两双蓝眼睛在暮色空气中对视，纠缠，史蒂夫的手臂圈着他，两手揉着他紧实的屁股瓣，巴基任他动作，眼神里有种调皮的讥诮，他抬起史蒂夫的一只胳膊，吻他的掌心，然后一路往下，吻他的内侧手臂，最后去嘬弄他的指尖，一直居高临下地看着他，史蒂夫被他这种略带嘲讽的挑逗弄得心神不宁，他感觉自己有点硬了。

史蒂夫一手固定住巴基，另一手一不做二不休地解开了巴基前襟的几个扣子，把他里面的棉质内衫往上一掀。连巴基都有点为史蒂夫的直白瞠目结舌，感到胸口有股嗖嗖的凉风。

里面的景色让史蒂夫清晰听到理智烧断的声音。

等到他反应过来的时候，自己已经抱着巴基，在干草垛后面就干了起来。他一边干还一边懊悔，他怎么又着了道，没控制住自己呢？

巴基一下下摸着他的头发，两条搭在男人肩上的腿兀自颤抖，气息明显不稳，却还咯咯直笑，“我还以为……你……真能忍得住第一天呢……”

他仰躺在草地上，因为承受着进犯后背不断和草地摩擦，脸上也沾了些泥土和断裂的草根，史蒂夫正牢牢按着他的滑腻的腿根，阴茎正一下下从正面反复捅进去，深插进那个紧窄的小洞，他一边挺胯，一边在Omega的颈边反复舔吻，两人急促的喘息声重叠在一起。

史蒂夫眉头紧皱，呼吸粗重，似乎在极力忍耐什么，他忽然十指收紧，又急又猛地往里操了几下，换来巴基一声短促尖叫，史蒂夫动作又慢下来，着急道：“巴基，你怎么样……”

巴基嗓子深处发出一声闷哼，苦笑说：“还行，你轻点……你的‘鲜花’还在这……”

“你太紧了……”史蒂夫的声音似乎十分委屈，他放慢速度，慢慢拔出来一点，又整根快速捅进去，反复几次，为的是把这个几个月没有使用过的小洞操开，但阴茎一旦尝过天堂的滋味就有点不受控制，好几次史蒂夫都受不住地猛力捅进去，到了极深的位置，那里的穴肉紧紧吸着他，爽得他头皮发麻。

巴基强忍着不吭声，咬着下唇，史蒂夫一眨不眨地盯着他，他也与史蒂夫倔强地对视，在越来越深的天色中，史蒂夫的蓝眼睛格外明亮，仿佛两团火焰，那深情迷恋的神色似乎和他在做的事情似乎十分不搭，他熟悉那种眼神，史蒂夫一下下进入他，又用力又深，将他下面的小穴塞得满满当当。巴基的身体忽然剧烈颤抖了一下，放在史蒂夫背后的手一下将他的衣服抓的死紧。他第一次高潮了。

“你今天……好快。”史蒂夫惊讶道。

高潮时分巴基的蓝眼睛有一瞬间的失焦，腿崩得紧紧的，史蒂夫让他缓了一会，就着插入的姿势把他面对面抱进怀里，因为挺起的肚子，他们的姿势非常有限，他把巴基的下巴垫在自己肩上，火热的阴茎几乎同时开操，用力有节奏地向上顶弄，巴基的内部已经被他操地又湿又软了，他实在舍不得退出来哪怕一刻。跟巴基在一起的时候他总是有点控制不住自己的力道，就像操了上顿没下顿似的，明明这个人已经好好、安全地在自己怀里了，史蒂夫还是时时刻刻被不安全感折磨着。

巴基随着史蒂夫向上挺胯的动作不停摇晃，喘息都成了断断续续，靠在史蒂夫肩上小声呻吟，史蒂夫吻他的锁骨，最后才辗转到胸前，那里正挺立着两团圆润的少女般大小的初乳，各点缀着一个因兴奋而硬起的红色乳尖，这就是今天引发他失控的根源……史蒂夫犹豫再三，他尝试着舔舐了一下，最后，还是把一边乳粒含在了嘴里，嘬弄起来。巴基跟着发出几声难耐的呻吟。

史蒂夫羞愧难当，赶紧放开：“对不起，巴基……”

巴基摇了摇头：“没什么，就是有点奇怪，有点痒……”他不好意思地笑起来，听起来有点像喝醉了，“你继续吧，我还行。”

史蒂夫重新将左边的肉团含进唇舌，一开始舔的很慢，像在品尝什么糕点，后来开始用舌尖不停在上面挤压、揉弄，打转，甚至一遍遍刺激着乳尖中央的小孔，两颊配合地翕动，他用指腹夹住被冷落的另一个，不断摩擦按压，巴基的胸膛跟着剧烈起伏，紧抓着他的手轻哼出声，不确定是在表达喜欢还是抗拒。史蒂夫胯下动作不但没停，反而越操越急，越操越凶，插到最深时拍打臀部发出“啪啪”的声音，巴基的声音愈发急促，他按着史蒂夫金色的脑袋，小声呻吟，小穴越夹越紧。

“巴基……你夹的我要射了……”史蒂夫松开被他折磨的一边，诚实地说，他没想到巴基的胸竟然这样敏感。

巴基脸红的要冒烟，不想听他继续胡说八道，史蒂夫抽出硬挺的水光淋淋的阴茎，又把人按回柔软的草地，巴基难耐地看着他，眼圈里似乎含着点将落不落的泪水，他胸前的乳粒更硬了，已经被玩弄成一种深红的、像熟透浆果一样的颜色，史蒂夫狠狠含住另一边吮吸，同时握住他的脚腕将他对折，露出被折磨已久的小穴，下身挺动，更深地操进这副柔软的躯体。

巴基仰头呼吸，快感让他几乎无法抵抗，胸口又痒又麻，身体剧烈发颤，他感觉自己随时可能突破某种底线。

“停一停，好不好……”巴基忍不住哭求。

“我可以干你这么一整天，巴克。”史蒂夫努力控制着呼吸，硕大的阴茎一遍遍捅进Bucky被操开的体内。

“别，别老撞那……我想坚持……久一点。”

史蒂夫闻言停了一下，立刻发力对着那点开始拼命冲刺起来，惹得吧唧囫囵不清地呜呜叫着，他忘了这个布鲁克林倔小子本质就是个混蛋。大概就这个双腿打开的姿势被干了十几下之后，巴基难以自抑地发出一声哭叫，精液喷溅在自己隆起的小腹和史蒂夫的腹肌之间，后穴紧缩带来的紧致感让史蒂夫差点把几个月的存货一次性交代干净。

连胸口被喷出的淡色汁液弄得乱七八糟。

“你还好吗，巴克……”史蒂夫心怀愧疚地问，一边吻他的耳朵和嘴，阴茎却没想着要抽出来，他用刚脱下的衬衫帮巴基擦拭身体，直到他看上去恢复点体面才又缓慢抽送起来。

这次他不紧不慢多了，两手摁着他的跨，拇指深深地陷进丰满的臀肉里，掰着两瓣紧实的屁股一遍遍操进红的要滴血的小洞，最后还慢吞吞地问：“我可以射在里面吗？巴基……”

他的alpha是个混蛋而巴基还是无可救药地爱着他，接受他的一切，并且甘之如饴。巴基轻声叹气，努力收缩后穴：“没关系，史蒂夫，我受得了……”

史蒂夫低下头，深深呼吸了omega的香气。

“我爱你，宝贝。”

巴基低头埋进史蒂夫脖子里，呼吸着他醇厚浓烈的alpha气息，虚弱地嘀咕道：“总觉得有小羊在看我们……”

黎明时分，小屋里漆黑一片，唯一的光源来自一个小小的蜡烛发出的不停晃动的火光。

巴基坐在史蒂夫身前，后背贴着他低着汗水的胸膛，一颗脑袋无助地前后晃动，最后勉强靠在史蒂夫肩头，史蒂夫低下头，吻他的耳垂，顺着汗流下的痕迹，到脖子上跳动的血管，和旁边鼓胀的腺体。

他五指力道不轻地揉捏他的乳肉，偶尔拇指擦过顶端，从不停吐露呻吟的嘴里再逼出一两分轻哼，一会，他干脆低下头，用牙齿叼住一边乳粒轻轻拉扯着。

巴基眼前的焦距一会聚焦一会涣散，难以分清眼前的真实，这场性爱持续的时间太长，他之前已经招架不住，昏过去一次了。

“还好吗……宝贝……”史蒂夫还在不停亲吻他，做着没有实际意义的问候。

巴基嘴角挂着一点口水，他早就射不出任何东西了，后穴也软趴趴地含着那根依然粗壮、炙热的阴茎，偶尔会条件反射一般紧缩一下，仿佛和主人一样被操到失了神。

史蒂夫搂着他倒下去，把人紧紧箍在怀里，压在被褥里，困在臂弯里，忘情地吻他，额头，眼角，鼻尖，嘴唇，锁骨……像只数天不见主人的大金毛那样亲，还不允许他躲。

“我很抱歉，巴基……”史蒂夫一边真诚地说，一边断断续续地在他后穴里射精。

过了一会，史蒂夫抬起他的一条腿，依然坚硬的阴茎继续缓慢抽插起来，他的节奏控制的很好，肚子里的小宝宝一直很乖。

他这么干了一会，忽然像梦语一样的说：“真把你藏起来……”

“什么？”巴基迷迷糊糊地问。

史蒂夫叹气：“想把你藏起来，谁都见不到，就等我回家被我操……不停为我生孩子……”

史蒂夫意识到了，他对这个人的爱和欲求一样，都是不可能停下来的。

自从史蒂夫发现了爱人身体的奇妙变化后，简直像打开了新世界的大门，在接下来的三天里变着法地操他。而三天过去之后，深受良心折磨、因把决心忘得一干二净而羞愧的罗杰斯队长强撑起身体，一下下啄吻爱人因数次高潮而红透的颈侧，念叨着，“巴基，我真的真的很抱歉。”

明明他是始作俑者，却作出一副受害者的样子。巴基敷衍地点头，很想下去洗个澡，可他连动一下腿的力气都没了。

“明天，我一定陪你做点别的。”史蒂夫再三保证。

“嗯……”

alpha下床去给他和清水和湿毛巾，在小心地为巴基擦脸时，史蒂夫突然认真地叫他的名字：“巴基。”

“嗯？”

“我们退休好不好？”

巴基听到这话才第一次抬头，蓝眼睛眨动：“你说什么？”

史蒂夫坐到床边，紧挨着他：“……我们离开这里，离开瓦坎达，去任何地方，没有人能找得到我们。

“隐姓埋名，一辈子在一起过平常的生活……我们可以试试，像一场永不结束的公路旅行……或者找个乡镇定居，生好几个孩子，我们会把他们教的很好的，我很会棒球，记得吗……”

史蒂夫入神地想象着，投入地描述，仿佛真的在幻想那种生活。

“生好几个孩子……”巴基重复了一遍，又轻笑着说，“你想把我累死吗？”

他话语里的调侃，让史蒂夫听出他根本没把自己的话当真。他不再言语，拿过巴基的毛巾回去冲洗。

其实，他自己也知道，这话只是说说而已，而巴基是世界上最了解，甚至可以说唯一了解他的人，更加清楚这一点。

巴基看着他的背影，明白无论是这个六英尺的大个子还是曾经的孱弱之躯，都不可能放下这个在战争和苦难边缘挣扎的世界不管，这本就是他成为美国队长的理由，他不是在神性和人性间摇摆的索尔，不是寻求自我和解的班纳，他不是任何其他超级英雄，就算是巴基自己，他和史蒂夫一样都是为自由而战的战士，但他们终归有着不一样的期望。

史蒂夫能把美国抗在肩上，为人民的自由而战斗不休，但巴基更渴望安宁与平静，他走上战场是为了追随他打起架来不知道逃跑的布鲁克林男孩，为了看护他的后背，如果他的男孩需要一个家，他也能给他一个家。

“如果你哪天真要去流浪，我就陪你去流浪。”临行前巴基看似不经意地对他说，“但无论你去哪，我都等你回家。”

“家？”史蒂夫笑得和傻子一样。

这是巴基第一次对他承诺一个家，又或者，他早就用行动在践行这个了。

“我的家不因为在这里，或布加勒斯特，甚至布鲁克林，我的家是因为……你回来，你才是我的家。”巴基不知为什么，脸有点红。

他们交换了一个不带情欲的、温情的吻。

“谢谢你，巴基。我想我的确有一个家……它叫做你在的地方。”

史蒂夫跳上战机，再次驶入了茫茫云层。

Fin.


End file.
